


Castiel Is Tired, Dean

by HomosexualTendencies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Supernatural Fanart, This is merely a doodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomosexualTendencies/pseuds/HomosexualTendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I find myself subconsciously drawing these maddening characters when I've got a medium in hand.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Castiel Is Tired, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I find myself subconsciously drawing these maddening characters when I've got a medium in hand.


End file.
